


The Abduction of an Angel

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, blatant theft of Kazariel from ImprobableDreams900's Eden!verse, crowley in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: Gabriel lets him go.Crowley very carefully doesn't run out of the room. Because Aziraphale wouldn't run, no matter who or what was chasing him. So Crowley very calmly smiles and waves goodbye to the angels and casually strolls away from the towering pillar of hellfire that should have destroyed him.





	The Abduction of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I Know Heaven Is Real Because I Saw It And Abducted An Angel  
> Source: <https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/136842125482/stripperdameron-star-wars-the-force-awakens>
> 
> Originally posted June 12, 2019 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/185536712082/the-abduction-of-an-angel-june-12-2019)
> 
>  **Note:** The character of Kazariel has been borrowed from ImprobableDreams900's [Eden!verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/512011), a beautiful piece of Good Omens fanfiction well worth multiple reads.

Gabriel lets him go.

Crowley very carefully doesn't run out of the room. Because Aziraphale wouldn't run, no matter who or what was chasing him. So Crowley very calmly smiles and waves goodbye to the angels and casually strolls away from the towering pillar of hellfire that should have destroyed him.

He moves much faster when he's out of sight. As soon as he's escaped earshot of Gabriel and Uriel, he stops and braces himself on the white wall next to him, breathing deeply, struggling to get enough air into Aziraphale's lungs as the sheer magnitude of what he and his counterpart just attempted washes over him. He gasps quietly for a bit, his knees weak as jelly, his hands trembling where he has them pressed flat against the wall.

He breathes.

"Excuse me," someone says from behind him. The voice is female, and decidedly authoritative, though with a touch of uncertainty.

Crowley turns around slowly. The angel behind him is a cherub with flaming red hair and a sword strapped to her waist that he's sure would be equally flaming if she were to wield it. Her silver armor gleams against white leather in the brilliance of heaven. She would seem very sure of herself indeed, if it wasn't for the way she keeps shifting minutely on the balls of her feet.

"Hello," he offers tentatively, wracking his brains for any mention Aziraphale might have made of any angel who wasn't one of the dreaded holy triumvirate. "Do I know you?" he asks, hoping he might be able to play it off as a joke if it turns out she and Aziraphale have been chums since the Tower of Babel or something.

"You may," she allows. "I am Kazariel." She looks both directions down the hallway they're standing in under the guise of flipping her hair over her shoulder. She lowers her voice. "You are the principality Aziraphale. The one who allowed the Serpent into the Garden. The one stationed on Earth." These are not questions.

"To be fair to Az--me," he corrects quickly, "the Serpent got himself in. I just happened to be standing by the gate he left through."

Kazariel doesn't look impressed by this information.

"You will take me to Earth," she says flatly.

Crowley's not sure he heard her correctly. "Pardon?" he tries. Maybe there's something wrong with Aziraphale's ears? Something that carried over when he shifted forms?

"You will take me to Earth," she repeats, the demand clear in her tone.

Now, Aziraphale may be an angel, and thus capable of wondrous miracles by mortal standards, but he's pretty small potatoes up here. Crowley, who had been a throne before his Fall, still wields seven times more power than Aziraphale does on a good day. Cherubim are a choir above even that. Before his demotion, Aziraphale had been a cherub, complete with sword, and would have been Kazariel's equal. Now, she beats out Crowley sevenfold and towers over Aziraphale - the principality whose form he has assumed - by a factor of forty-nine.

So when Kazariel demands something of Aziraphale, Crowley sort of has to follow through.

"Can I ask why?" Without conscious thought, Crowley's hands come up to adjust his bow tie and straighten his vest. He's not sure if it's borrowed muscle memory or the product of too much time spent watching Aziraphale. (He doesn't really examine it too closely.)

Kazariel looks uncomfortable. "You may not."

He watches her for a moment. Sometimes specific groups - without any cause - will migrate to one of the infernal and ethereal agents settled on Earth or the other. Crowley gets the adulterers, but for some reason all the rebellious kids running away from home latch onto Aziraphale. (Crowley doesn't understand this, since he's the one hanging out with the original rebellious teen. (This might also explain why they orbit around Aziraphale. (He doesn't really examine this too closely either.)))

"Let me guess," he says gently. And his tone's too gentle for Aziraphale, but she doesn't seem to have noticed, her green eyes watching him closely. "You were getting ready for an all-out, knock-down, drag-out fight with Hell, then the Apocalypse got called off because an angel, a demon, and the Antichrist all decided Earth was better than Paradise. Now you're curious and there's no one watching you closely, so you're dying to take a look for yourself."

As he speaks, he can feel Kazariel leaning closer as he draws her in. He's not even sure she knew what she wanted before he had articulated it. The Serpent is known as the First Tempter and it didn't all have to do with the apple.

"Yes," she tells him, then looks surprised that the word escaped her. "I mean--" Crowley watches as she tries to find a different excuse. "Yes," she admits.

"Well, then," Crowley says, straightening Aziraphale's jacket and smiling Aziraphale's smile, "No time like the present. This way." He gestures in front of them, pointing the way to the down escalators that will bring them back to Earth.

And Crowley leads an angel out of Heaven.


End file.
